Death in action
by Equinox06
Summary: Death butts her nose in everyone's business, whether they like it or not.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note** : Yo. I'm new here, well as new as I can get .. Thing is, I have been lurking around this site for some time and thought I'd try my luck. Not sure how this story will go but I'll do my best. Anyways, this is only the prologue and I'll try to come up with the first chapter soon so you can get an idea of what I'm trying to do here. Well, that's kinda it. Review, comment and all that jazz. Yadda Yadda, nobody pays attention to the author's note.

 **Disclaimer** :Unfortunately, Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

With that out of the way, here is the prologue. Kinda short but you'll have to bear with me. The length and the frequency of posting will vary. Depends of my free time. That's it. Thanks for dropping by :3 I'll try to not disappoint you. Ciao!

 **Prologue**

There's such a fine line between despair and madness. And the shinobi world that he created with the purpose of peace is slowly but surely falling apart.

It all began with the wish to have a meaning in the universe, to not be forgotten but with the way things are going, not even the world itself will have a significance.

His pain grew in time, from the times when he tried creating a means for his people to be unique. In a way, he knew Kaguya-hime would consume the forbidden fruit, that may be why he prohibited her from getting too close to the tree. Therefore, the use of chakra became a means of power, although the abject despair that followed did not cover the meaning behind his creation.

Seeing his precious children killing each other, feeling the hatred growing and the bodies dropping, at some point he started thinking if it was a really wise idea to let people have a means to destroy themselves. But that thought quickly faded away; by the time the child of prophecy was born, he started having some sort of faith, trying to cling onto some hope that maybe, just maybe, this world has a chance, however small it may be. For a while, he was certain that everything will lead to a great path in which shinobi and civilians alike will live in peace. Well, to a point , that escalated quite quick and his doubt subtly made its way back. By the time the fourth war rushed forwards, he came to the conclusion that there was no salvation. They were his children, hence seeing them act in such a degrading way left a bitter taste in his mouth.

He knew the cause. Apart from giving them the surge of power to stand for themselves, the source of the darkness and hatred that seized easily most of the people was another. He was rather ashamed at this point, because it was all his fault. He should have known that counting on the people to overcome their madness by themselves was no easy feat and by no means with no scars left behind.

And if he had enough power to fix things up, he would, but that wasn't the case.

His beloved wife knew what she was doing, destroying the last thing he held dear.

But things won't go as she planned, because there was no way he would let his world crumble. He would save his people, no matter the cost.

Well, this was it. I'm not sure it went up to your expectations but I'm trying to improve so any constructive criticism that doesn't involve jabs, bashing and such will be very welcome. Please note that this is my first fic, so that may be the cause but I won't go and drown myself in pity because of it. Thanks for reading, I'll try to post the next chapter real soon !


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note** :Okay, here it is. The first chapter. I tried to make it as long as possible to get over some things. You'll notice at the end. But let's not spoil it. Anyways, follow, review and all the jazz. Don't forget that if you really liked it, if you have some constructive prompts that you noticed I lack at then you are welcome to pinpoint them; of course without making jabs and such. I'm human, I make mistakes, but I'm here trying to improve so please leave the banter at the door. Thanks.

Anyways, on with the story!

 **Disclaimer** : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Chapter 1**

He walked down the path that lead to his wife location. If he had a choice and a way to solve things another way, he would rather not face her, she was a sore subject in his life. But there was no shortcut, and he had to act quick if he wanted everything to go smoothly.

It was quite the place, with the sky constantly covered in dark shades, narrow paths that you don't know in what dangers may lead and a leering silence that made even breathing sound too loud.

He remembered the way well enough, since his beloved's source of power gave her location away, making it look like a sore point if you were to look on a map, if there was such thing for this place.

He made an abrupt turn to the right and faced the slightly dark cave. He turned his head sideways, eyeing the creatures who observed him on the sideline, obviously trying to see why he was in that place. From their position, they looked like guarding their precious queen which was laughable since she did not need such thing, more because of pride than ability.

One of them made a rather screeching noise, looking at the others then facing him again. He would have been curious as to what that actually meant but he had no time to spare; the glares that were thrown at him made him flee the scene, making his way in the cave and with a quick flick of the wrist , he assembled a barrier, thus trapping the others on the outside of the cave. Eyeing them from the inside, he was rather pleased that it worked, since this place isn't his domain , though he could feel his power draining at an alarming rate. In this current position, he would be lucky to at least succeed in what he had planned , but getting away unschated was probably out of the question.

He could feel a powerful pull from the inside , no doubt his wife sensed his presence and awaited him. He hasn't seen her for a long time and he could only imagine how much her resentment and spite grew.

He knew from experience that she liked to play mind games, knowing this it would be wise of him to be wary of how he approaches the subject he came to discuss with her.

With that in mind, he made a cautious step through the cave, then another, followed by the hisses from the entrance , most likely meant to stop him from going forward. But he was no coward, so without paying more attention to their abrasive tones, he sped up his pace, with the intent to reach the other end of the cave .

There was a flicker of red light at the end, and at this point his feet didn't even touch the ground, speeding towards the entrance. By the time he made it, he was cautious as to what awaits him on the other side, dreading what he might encounter and what he should expect what will happen . Touching one of the cave's wall, he tried to sense where is her spot in the cavern, which was futile because he should have know that she doesn't run from a challenge and there was no other way out beside the one he came from, so there was no hard feat for him to pinpoint her location, or rather , for her to locate him-

"I see you didn't change your mind and run back to your rat-hole piece of heaven."

He cringed, her voice and speech was covered in mock and malice, almost making him turn back and flee, but this was his wife and he will not be looked down upon.

Making his choice quickly, he took away his hand from the wall and stepped inside the large space from the other side of the tunnel. As soon as his feet touched the ground, he sensed a surge of power from behind. Spinning around, he was facing a barrier that blocked the way to the other side, guess he had it coming for acting the same to her subordinates- he thought, grimacing.

He turned his head in the direction of her location, seeing her laying on the ground , smirking at him with her elbow propped forward on her bent right knee.

He knew right then that for his plan to go in his favor, there will be hell to pay...quite literally.

He eyed her, noting how much she changed. From her confident stance to her gesticulation and in the end remarking her appearance, awed of how she could maintain herself . Although her clothes left little to the imagination, with her bare shoulders and legs, it was on par with her whole being.

In return, she seemed to do the same thing, but with much malice than himself, probably finding faults to use for her advantage.

"You look like hell" she commented quite rudely, and after a little pause she continued, much to add salt to the wound " and that says a lot since I live in it."

And she wasn't disappointing. True, he may have looked quite bad after all the years of putting up with her games when she tried to mess with the world above, but he wouldn't have thought that his appearance was so ...damaged to the point of no recognition from his old self. Or maybe her stay here ignited higher standards when it comes to men. Truly all this time of solitude may have given her prompts as what to expect from the male population.

He sighed, noting how she tilted her head to the side, quietly observing him. For now she was behaving, so he better come up to the point till she doesn't go on a rampage.

"I see you are well, I'm here to discuss some matters with you, Izanami."

She lifted an eyebrow, clearly not amused, but alas humoring him to see what he had to say. If not, maybe prolonging time to contemplate his death. Whether it was the first option or not, he is at a loss anyways, so why not go with it ?

"I have a proposition for you- he started, interrupted by her snort, but continuing after seeing she quieted down - clearly you know what the world above is going through, you probably know who is at fault for all the atrocities too" he said dryly, remarking her grin. He went to continue, if not for her interruption -

"My bad , I hear what you're saying but I just don't care. If you came down here to play detective, then by all means ask away, but with the state you're in I can't guarantee your safety" she grinned, gesticulating with her propped hand.

He narrowed his eyes at her, mulling her words over and trying to come up with the right answer, but she once again beat him to it.

"Well, big deal, your precious people are dying , shouldn't you be out there trying to save their little asses?"

Her crude way of speech was something new to him, but considering this place , it wasn't much else to expect.

" I do want to save them, Izanami, I want peace with you because I know I'm at fault . You involving the world above is your only means to communicate your complaints against me, through wrecking it."

"If you want peace, you by all means should be prepared for war. And in case you haven't noticed this is the last place you'll ever find peace."

Here it is, the grudge, disappointment and pain alike. He knew it was coming but chose not to dwell on it. Now that he thought about it, he was rather selfish for not empathizing with her. The solitude and grieve gave her time to enhance her hatred towards him thus being able to get the main point around her will be quite impossible.

He sighed, contemplating what he might say that will make everything go in his favor. His chance of grasping the control over the conversation getting smaller by the minute.

"I'm sorry-"

"Don't sweat it. I'm not here to play nice with you so whatever you came here for, say it and clear off."

"Very well then" he said, finally finding the power to move forwards.

By the time he made it closer to her, she was on her feet and by her stance, alert if he may pull something against her. Well, she wasn't far from the truth, but he will do it subtly, he won't risk his chance to make things right.

"Simply put, I need your help."

She stared at him, not blinking , looking at him like she was in some kind of trance or maybe just plotting how to kill him, then after some time passed she raised an eyebrow, looking at him like he was a complete idiot; well, he is to some extent.

"Well, isn't this an old funny world? I have never imagined that you would have the guts to ask this from me. Clearly you finally lost the plot, you senile fool !"

She never thought that this useless idiot would come up to her and demand her help. There's so much she can take in this hellhole .Clearly tolerating all those skanky limbs that linger in this place wasn't enough, she now had to put up with this geezer who looks like he is gone off his nut.

He may have been her husband, but at this point, after all she has been through, he can rot for all she cares.

But surely, even if that's the case, he definitely wouldn't come without being prepared for the outcome, so he must have something up his sleeve.

She narrowed her eyes at him, judging the situation.

"What's the catch?"

He smiled , making her scowl. Yes, he surely had a plan to come all the way here. Although if he thought begging her to stop her meddling with his people would solve things, this obtuse cipher had another thing coming.

"I'm glad you asked, I will explain everything you need to know and hopefully we will come to an understanding."

"Oh by all means please humor me, love" she mocked with vehemence. She knew him very well, he is a man with a one-tracked mind, always thinking about the good of his people, his wife be damned.

Well, not that she cared about that point anymore, that was clearly a thing of the past that she rather not dwell on right now with the simpleton right in front of her.

She would listen to what he has to say and kill him, since he looked on the verge of death she might as well lend him a hand .

"As I said before, the shinobi world will come to an end if there isn't done something about it. As you can see, that feat is obviously beyond my power . In this state, I cannot be the one to fix things up."

She stared at him, mulling his words over, her mind racing. It wasn't hard to get up to the conclusion that he needed someone else to help him . But after much thought, she pieced together his explanation and his presence here, surely he wouldn't think...

"You clearly don't mean that I am to be expected to do your work? If so, I'm kindly offering you to take it back and give you a fast death."

Judging by his stony face that put to shame even the manky creatures outside the barriers , because even those were more expressive than this fool, he was actually meaning it. And if that was correct, she kind of misjudged him- he was a sly dog with a lot of pluck.

But not for long, his schemes to get under her skin would come to a halt, she by all means will blow his plans.

She gave him time to elaborate, she could see his mind going from one thought to another as she criticized his whole demeanor.

She put a hand on her hip, clearly impatient with all the waiting, but surely what came out of his mouth wasn't what she expected. She stared at him, clearly thinking that she didn't hear right so she asked to repeat himself, only to be sure her ears are still working. In this place, going deaf as a post may not really be the case since the silence is bloody unbearable, but it creates a way to go insane, so she wasn't asking much of him.

"I said that I want to make a deal with you. Clearly you want to get out of this place, yes? So I'm giving you that chance . It's quite fair I suppose, in exchange for your freedom I want you to go in the world above and make sure things won't mess up this time around."

Yes, she's gone mad alright but that was irrelevant. The point is if this fool didn't go crazy before she did. With all the things she set up to end his world, she could have seen it coming one way or another.

Despite this, she grinned, if he was gone around the bend it was not her problem; she could actually get out of this hellhole and be on her merry way, without batting an eyelash as to what happens to his damned shinobi world. Which is a shame really, because she loved playing with them since she had time to spare.

The creatures outside the cavern weren't much of a company if she could be honest with herself, so she indulged herself in the lives of the human world.

But even if what he was suggesting was insane, she could actually see his point. Both of them would be gaining something in return, although...

"All part of the plan, yes? I'm touched to the most sincerest form of flattery, for you are thinking of my freedom, but let me remind you who put me here in the first place" she seethed, scowling at him. If it was up to her, he would be but a mere speck of dust that isn't even worthy of notice. But she decided to humor him further, since she didn't have anything else better to do.

"Besides" she continued , making sure he was paying attention " you seem to forget something. Let's say I accept all that jazz, so I get my freedom and you get your world out of harm's way, which is pretty implausible if you ask me. But that doesn't cover my struggle to keep the balance up so there really isn't much for me."

He eyed her, sighing and coming forward, making her be on alert.

"Relax, as you can see I'm pretty harmless right now so even if I supposedly done something, it wouldn't be much. Which leads me to explain your previous doubt regarding your decision."

"What makes you think that there may be something that's enough to accept all this flummery and strike a deal with you? Aren't you a darling, offering so many things right off the bat and coating it with sweet words that may go or not in my favor for those damned shinobi? You grew into a quite simple minded sycophant" she grumbled, turning her head away glaring into space.

He smiled, he could see a speck of how his wife used to be, but you had to pay close attention to her to note it since she covered it up pretty well. Not to mention, her hatred makes it pretty easy for her to mask it, as she had time learning to conceal it .

"I think my death would suffice . As I said, my power isn't enough to make it work, I would not make it to the other side and even if I did, I wouldn't be able to do anything because my power will be close to nil."

"Isn't that a shame? Your people will be so disappointed " she mocked him. And she quite knew where to strike, because right now those people were really important to him, but he tried to go over all the jabs she came up with and attempted to make his point across.

"In any case, I want to call a truce between us since I may die anyway-"

"Well, hell. Stay in line, love, you're not the first one to wheedle himself through pity so he can get what he wants. I'd say you came to be quite an arrogant bastard, but I think that hardly affects you at this point."

If she thought she knew him well, that idea went out the window..well, if she had one. But that was beside point, the main one being he changed quite a lot since the time she came across him. Hell, if she were to ask him, she'd bet he would say she changed too. Hell does that to people.

She moved around him, eyeing his rigid stance. She would laugh if it wasn't for the fact that he was wise to be wary of her. This was her domain, he was literally trapped here in her cavern with her, with no means to go back to his so-called heaven without ending up with some of his limbs dismembered ...if he was that lucky.

She stopped in front of him , her long red hair swishing behind her back setting into place when she ceased her movements and eyed him. He was taller than her, with black hair that reached his shoulders and sporting blue eyes. Well, that was quite all she still admired him for, because the rest of him was damned to hell. Perhaps this darkness that surrounded her made him look like an alien to her and it got easier for her to get over her love for him.

After all the time she had to herself she could notice how different they actually were, both sporting different beliefs that the other couldn't comprehend and grasp.

As she looked him up and down, noting his anachronistic robe, she thought he couldn't get more hopeless, even that Naruto fellow had more fashion sense than this blob. But who cares? He is going to die anyway.

Perhaps agreeing to this deal wasn't so bad, since he would get out her hair afterwards. Out of all the things that may really sound appealing to her right now is getting her freedom and getting rid of him at the same time. So why was she hesitating? Clearly she was fed up with this place, the silence that was eating at her and those abbreviated pieces of nothing that lurk outside the cavern.

Bloody hell, she really has gone mad. But she won't back down from having a fair crack at it. She will seize this chance while she still can because she can bet that with the state he's in there won't be any so if he dies before getting her freedom, she may as well be trapped here forever.

With that in mind she simpered, placing a hand on his chest, going slowly upwards towards his neck, feeling his muscles clench underneath her palm.

He studied her, warily watching her hand and she felt him shudder when snaking it behind his neck, embedding her nails in his skin making him hiss in pain. She grinned , leaning forward to his ear and keeping a firm grasp on him , she whispered hauntingly-

"Game on, darling."

He didn't know what to think, what he should have expected, but clearly it was not this answer.

He thought it would be hard to explain it to her, well it was to a point where her mocking and stubbornness got in the way but surely it was too easy.

Was it a trap? If so, he should remind her what this whole ordeal actually means, so she won't go ahead of herself plotting unnecessary things.

He glanced down , noting how her body was glued to his; from this angle he could see her protruding chest that was pressed onto him. He didn't mind it, not at all, perhaps he missed her, their times together but that clearly was clouded by grieve. There is no going back for them, she was gone from his life for too much time to actually try to fix things up and he was going to die soon enough. There was nothing left for them. Yes, it can be said that there should have been done something so this was not the end, but what could he actually do? She was way too deep in her emotionless state and by the time he came out of his own, it was too late. Locking her up in this place was the safest thing to stop her from rampaging the other realms. Clearly she didn't think so, because she was keen on destroying what she could reach from the pits of hell, and that was his creation. And he could not let this going on, he had to put her in her place.

He moved back, removing the hand around his neck and stared at her, still keeping grasp of her wrist.

She stared back, urging him with her eyes to clear up what this deal entails.

"Listen Izanami, I had time to think and prepare for this, so there shouldn't exist any mistake in my calculation."

She scoffed, and he wasn't blaming her. Who would agree to something that the other party isn't even sure will go according to plan?

He had to give her some credit for this, taking this challenge is way off the charts and if he dies, which he will, it will be quite risky to fix the problem, should there arise...if not impossible.

Well, that was one of the reasons of why she may act like that, the other may be his certainty that she would accept in the end, one way or another. He couldn't blame her on this either, he just knew it. Call it intuition if you like.

He moved his hand slowly upwards, going from her wrist , her elbow to her shoulder, noting how she stiffened and scowled at him; obviously noticing his taunting to make her feel overwhelmed.

Well, he failed because she calmed down quite instantly, not wanting to give him the satisfaction.

He smiled, shaking his head, amused by her behavior. If he didn't know her age, he would say she was acting like a child.

"I will send you back in the past, in the time before the founding of Konoha. I managed to make the number of deaths to a minimum, thus the Senju and Uchiha siblings are all alive and well."

He paused to see if she was following the plot; with her interfering in the shinobi world, it wasn't hard for her to remember .

"However, that number will increase at an alarming pace by the time you get there since I will be dead. First, I would like you to hunt down Black Zetsu and kill him, surely you know who I am talking about."

He looked at her, seeing her bored state, pinning him down with a stare that more or less said " Are you done?" He sighed, continuing.

"After that everything is in your hands, you need to do what is needed to be done in order to maintain the peace in the world."

He noted her smirk when he explained further, with it being gone from her face by the time he finished his sentence.

She sneered at him, clearly not being pleased with the outcome, but she settled down, not saying anything. Which should have bothered him, because her being silent about it meant problems, big ones. But he chose to have faith in her and not question her; at this point he didn't really need her wrath because he couldn't keep his mouth shut.

"Anything else I should take note of, my lord?" she mocked dryly, rolling her eyes and flicking his hand away from her shoulder. She moved back, keeping her distance in case he tried something. He smirked.

"Yes, your powers will be useless in that world -"

"Oh, and pray tell how I am supposed to help your oh so precious people if I don't have the means to protect them?"

Well, at least he got her attention now, if only she would stop interrupting him.

"I would have, if you'd have kindly let me" he commented dryly, earning a snide remark from her that he chose to ignore for the means to continue his speech-

"As you know, the shinobi world is ruled by hand signs that are made with the means to create powerful combos. With that in mind, you aren't supposed to create jutsus without them, it would be too risky and suspicious. Come here, I will be transferring my knowledge of everything there is to be known, in case you forgot something or just plainly ignored, which wouldn't surprise me" he remarked just to rile her up.

And he succeeded , because the scowl thrown his way would have made some people flinch, but he knew who he was dealing with. In his eyes, right now, she was just a child pulling a tantrum.

She made her way back to him, swinging her hips along the way to add to the dramatic touch.

He lifted his hand, touching her forehead with his thumb and began chanting. There was a light connecting with her skin ,making it glow, before it dissipated; thus the process complete. They stepped back from each other, both of them with their own thoughts. One going over endless information that suddenly made its way into her mind, the other checking if everything that there was to be sent was transferred.

"Right now you should be able to go over the necessary hand signs for your powers to work and other combos that are created on the other side, within limit of course. They won't take effect till you reached the other realm so thinking of trying it here right now will be futile, so don't even try it."

She nodded, her curiosity suddenly deflated. If she thought putting up with this was easy, she really didn't think things through. So much input in so little time which would have overwhelmed her if it wasn't for the fact that she didn't plan to play his game. She was just messing with him to gain his trust so by the time she's freed , she'll flee before he could count to three.

"In regards to everything else" he continued, gaining her attention "it shouldn't be a problem with the information that I gave you. Knowing the future too, it will be easy for you to detect the problems before they made an appearance."

He observed her . From her twitching eyebrow he could easily notice she was thinking her options over. But going back now was too late.

He reached once again his hand, making her go rigid when his palm touched her abdomen. He started chanting, feeling her futile attempt to try to pull away; a wish not granted but worth a try in any case.

The seal was too powerful for both of them, none could pull away once it began.; her to try and gain her freedom, him to escape death.

There was a bright light coming between them, and much to their displeasure it started growing bigger , only to fade away the same way it appeared.

Once he was done, he glanced forward to see the empty space in front of him . It was done, now he could only pray that everything went well and the deeds she would do will solve the nightmare that would follow should she not interfere.

He was skeptical at first regarding her, he did not think it would go so smoothly. For one, she didn't seem to contradict him much which should have raised questions as to what she was thinking. But he let it go, he had to have more faith in her.

He coughed, his legs starting to tremble. " _This is it_ " he thought grimly, dropping to his knees, heaving. He reached a hand to his mouth, only to have it smeared with blood. To think that he of all people had to go through this.

" _It's for the best_ " he thought, closing his eyes and dropping on his right side on the ground. He shifted, turning on his back and lifting his right hand forward. He opened his eyes, observing his palm as his fingers twitched.

"If there was one thing left this hand had the power to do, it was to save his people."

Moreover , with this, his sorrow would end. He could find peace for he granted his wife's wish before he met his end. For that, he was glad. They may have not had the greatest marriage, as a wife and husband were supposed to have , but he was grateful that in the end they reached an understanding. Well, as much as his wife granted. He just hoped she wouldn't resent him much.

He chuckled, dropping his hand and staring at the cavern's ceiling.

" _If only she would remember_ " he thought at last, closing his eyes, his body stilling.

Well, this was it. I hope you enjoyed it and will keep reading in the future. Hopefully I didn't scare you guys away with my writing. Also, from now on the chapters may be written in 1st person since you may have noticed that 3rd PoV is not really my forte. Anyways, I'll try to post the next chapter soon, although I'm not sure when. As I said before, the length and frequency of posting will vary , depending of my free time. That's kinda all. Ciao!


	3. Chapter 3

Yo, sorry for the wait. Didn't plan to post so late but I had some exams and had to get those out of the way. Anyways, here is the 2nd chapter, hope you like it. As I said in the latest chapter, I wrote it in 1st Pov as I think it's better . Tell me your opinion, follow, fave and such. Well enough said, on with the story!

 **Disclaimer** : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

Chapter 2

I blinked awake slowly, barely feeling my eyelids moving. Adjusting my eyes , I could finally take in my surroundings.

I jolted upwards feeling uneasy, suspicious and overwhelmed at the same time. I felt myself scowling, eying the scenery around me.

The sunlight was streaming in through the tree branches that were a couple of feet away. I could hear the birds chirping and feel the wind softly blowing through my hair . It was sunny outside , yet the warmth was distant. I knew it was there and yet I still felt cold. It didn't touch me.

What fresh hell is this?

Is this...freedom?

I wonder how much it passed since I have walked the earth. It truly felt like eons ago.

However, being here wasn't the most plausible question. It is how I got here in the first place. I certainly know that I couldn't get out of that hellhole, not without someone's help which reminds me why I was even there in the first place. Clearly something doesn't add up.

I vaguely remember a deed being set upon my shoulders, yet everything being very foggy. Without doubt living in that place got to my head but I could only hope things will get cleared up. I was not up to dwell on it at the moment, not when I had better things to do. I've got places to be and things to destroy. Those things could wait.

I stood up, feeling my joints crack and muscles spasm at the sudden movement. Everything just ached. This certainly is not my best day but at least I felt alive, the pain was welcomed. It was an alien feeling. I remember not long ago being seated on the ground in my cavern dwelling about ever being able to get back and now here I am, pathetically trying to stand on my own feet in that same world.

How ironic.

But it's refreshing. Taking a big breath , I straightened my back before glancing around to take everything in. By what I could see, I was at the end of a plain, a thick forest stretching up ahead. On the sidelines I noticed it was enclosed by a ring of cliffs. There is nothing particularly remarkable , the area being free from population. No human to degrade it , no scattered villages dotted with houses and fields.

In a sense, the landscape was generally one of peace and tranquility.

I found myself grinning. Well I clearly have no idea about where I am located so I might as well get a move on and find some clues.

Stretching my limbs till I deemed myself presentable enough to be able to move around, I walked ahead in the direction of the forest. Concentrating , I raised my hand towards the trees and expelled ...and waited only to come up with silence and a still standing land of woods. I knitted my brows, trying again, attempt proving to be futile. It didn't seem to work. What's the meaning of this? Surely the forest should have been engulfed by roaring flames by now and only a crater on the ground's surface could have proved that someone messed up with mother nature.

My frown deepened into a scowl, clearly not amused. Whoever got me here truly had time to mess up with my abilities and needless to say made an enemy.

I sighed, contemplating my next move. I clearly had not expected to be cut short off my powers and this coupled with the situation at hand wasn't really in my favor.

Hell, I was a little leery about this situation. It was one thing to throw me in the land with all the riff raff lurking around but it was a sly, crushing blow to strip me off my abilities. Nevertheless, at this moment I was like a poor little petunia in an onion patch. Cry me a river.

Even I knew my limits, getting ahead of myself and go looking for input as to where I am will be a little bit dicey, as I have no means to defend myself. Sure, taijutsu would lend me a hand in case I encountered danger on the way but..

Wait, back up ...taijutsu?

Where the hell did that come from? Sure, I know what it entails but the word is foreign ,like it had no actual meaning . I massaged my temples , this was getting more complicated by the minute.

" _Who knows what else I don't know_ " I thought dryly.

To think I of all people would get myself in this fishy position.

I dropped my hand, contemplating what I'd do from this point on. Clearly staying here and do nothing won't help my case and I was no coward so whatever I may encounter on the other side of the forest, I'll be meeting it head-on.

A presence rushing towards my spot made me glance towards the forest and be on alert. By no means it was a remarkable aura but with my condition, being cautious would be wise. Well, as long as it didn't come to violence. Words never hurt anybody...did they?

Coming to a stop in one of the trees , I felt the presence hesitate. I rolled my eyes. Here I am, like a lamb ready to be devoured and the fool hesitates to make an appearance. Clearly this world is more dumb than I gave it credit for.

"You can come out now. The smell gave you away."

I snickered, looking at the man that finally decided to come out. Surely the pride spoke louder than the brain. If I were to be able to summon my powers, truly he would be blown to pieces by now, but we don't always get what we want . And that person was supposedly me, go figure. I already hate this place.

He was an average man, well average was kind of much said. The guy was short, but with an athletic built and white expressionless eyes ,coupled with his face smeared with red droplets. And by paying attention more closely, it was easy to get to the decision that it was blood.

Blood...I haven't killed anybody in- too long.

"Who are you?" he asked suspiciously, with furrowed eyebrows.

Damn, icy reception here. And here I thought I would be thrown a welcome party. Surely I'm off my rocker. Although, if I had at least a tiny bit of power I would have been worried for the young man, he was awfully bossy right off the bat.

"Oh , a curious one. By any chance, is my personal life of interest to you?"

I could see him tense, probably not sure what to do. But who am I to make his situation easier? By his rigid stance, he clearly targeted me as a supposed enemy. Which wasn't far from the truth, because I never planned to play nice.

He threw at me an oh so terrifying glare and made his way cautiously towards me ,stopping when I propped my hand on my hip, a clear "Well?" written on my face.

"Shouldn't you be the one introducing yourself though? You clearly were the one that appeared out of nowhere and started throwing demands. You should pay more attention to manners, pal."

Well, his glare couldn't get deeper than that. If he keeps this up he'll end up with a unibrow and a face scrunched up ,looking like he ate something bad in the morning. Or just a pained face on the verge of constipation.

He hesitated, his face clearing up before glancing at me, sighing.

"My name is Isami. As you can see, I am a member of the Hyuuga clan. I was sent out to scout the area in case of any potential threats. That's why, when I sensed your chakra, I rushed to see what is it about."

His introduction was spotless, covering any doubts that I may have regarding his sudden appearance but I clearly asked only his name, I did not need useless input. It was not my problem what he was doing .

But..Hyuuga? Chakra? What the hell did those even mean? Once again, I could only know what they entailed but the words themselves didn't ring a bell. It's like knowing the translation to a word but can't piece it to the world itself. It was frustrating.

Suddenly, a searing pain made its way to my brain, making me clutch my head, cringing. I was getting bombarded by endless thoughts and actions that did not make any sense to me. I could see myself being locked up and mess up the people above. They called themselves shinobi. Some of them were blessed with unique powers like kekkei genkai , others trying hard to come up to the top with their own strength . But all this blessing came from a source that appeared long ago. The chakra fruit embedded in the tree. I could see myself tempting Kaguya to take it. Thus, throwing the world upside down. After that, the events continued to pass fast in front of my eyes till it got me to the forth shinobi war , hence my escape from hell.

At this point, I could feel myself swaying on my feet, dizzy from the whole ordeal. I covered my eyes, trying to get a hold of myself. Eventually, after some time I managed to get my thoughts in order and straighten my back and peek a glance at the man in front of me.

According to him and the input I gathered from hell knows who , this guy was part of the Hyuuga clan. It was notorious for the physical prowess of the members, but most importantly for their ocular advantage -the Byakugan.

All this information...where did it come from? But that wasn't the main problem at this moment. Rummaging through the scattered input , I found myself remembering bit by bit the events that took place at some point. Well, I could imagine myself doing all those things but it felt so foreign. It was like another part of myself was trapped in another dimension and I could not piece ourselves together. Like watching myself in a mirror and not recognizing myself. But it clearly was me and judging by the outcome of the foreign thoughts and the place I got thrown into right now...I could clearly see my punishment. Which was laughable, because I was not some puny human to listen to orders and abide by the rules but estimating the seriousness of the situation, I could only come to the conclusion that I had to. Whether I like this damned shinobi world or not, I simply did not want to go back to that hellhole. From this perspective, this deal didn't even look like a punishment. Surely I had only to gain from this. Saving the others from danger may be something I wouldn't bother myself with but if it involved saving my own ass , then it didn't matter. But all these facts raised again the question why I ended up in hell in the first place. In fact, I could not see why I would end back there if I did not know how I got there anyway. And this place? What's the link between them? As I see it, it looks like somewhere around exists a powerful enough being to do all these things which confuses me, because I don't know of someone like that. I was the first creation, thus the existence of someone on par with myself as well as being against me doesn't sit well with me. But if that was true, I had to tread carefully. I couldn't risk this.

Whoever landed me here only did me a favor. Whereas I had to occupy most of my time involving myself in the lives of others, I could look for a way to get out of here and not get thrown in the same place I got out of at the same time and afterwards hunt down the one who plotted all this. It will be tiresome but not impossible and certainly time is in my favor right now.

I found myself grinning, which only riled up the Hyuuga in front of me because I could see him going from plain concern to frowning in the matters of seconds. Talk about record.

"I'll ask you again, who the hell are you?" He asked, snatching a kunai from his holster, prepared for any attack I might pull.

Well, I totally made an enemy now. Might as well make my fame grow.

"I'm...lost" I said without thinking, grimacing.

 _I really should mind my mouth sometimes_ I thought bitterly , getting into a staring contest with the man. Certainly that wasn't my most brightest answer and I could see that he thought me a fool too. Well, you're never too old to learn from mistakes.

"Are you taking me for a fool?" he asked me "You don't look sure of that answer at all so you either tell me the truth or I'll end you this instant" he continued, much to my chagrin.

Oh, but his offer was rather sweet. Surely dying for not divulging my name was quite thoughtful of him. I should play nicer with my fate predictor, yes?

 _Right_ I thought rolling my eyes, riling him up more.

"My name is Izanami, darling. You should be more nice to women. Who knows what they'll do" I said coyly.

"I have never seen you before. Where are you from? " He demanded further, still keeping a firm grasp on his weapon.

 _Hell_ I thought, simpering. Alas, considering the previous facts that I got out of nowhere, this should be the time before the founding of Konoha, hence choosing to hail from a particular village might rise suspicions if I wasn't being cautious. I surely wouldn't know whom I'll be making an enemy out of. Well, not that I couldn't get rid of that said person, but if it was someone of great importance, it might be hard to cover my tracks .

"I mean no harm for I'm just a traveler. I was just resting when you appeared and I have no ill intentions towards you or your clan" I declared, pinning him with a stare.

He stared back, without doubt mulling my words over before his stance faltered. He lowered his weapon, a serious expression on his face.

Well, whatever he was thinking of wasn't my concern at the moment as long as it didn't involve me in anything useless. It was true I did not plan to do anything regarding his clan. At some point I may haven't even thought about the repercussions that would follow after my meddling but needless to say, in my current position I had to behave and not get ahead of myself. Therefore, I had things to solve before they got out hand.

Glancing down, I was reminded by the state of my clothing and lack of shoes. The kimono I was wearing wasn't even close to the ground anymore. I'm no prude , I clearly like attention but this rag had to be disposed of fast. Not because I didn't deem it presentable enough ,no, it was because surely I had to be wearing something that didn't go in the way, more like -

"I would like you to come with me to present you to the elders of my clan. I can't risk letting you go without being sure of your statements. Surely you understand my predicament."

No, I didn't. If I knew he would come up with this stupid idea, I wouldn't have given him time to dwell on it. Damn these clothes-

Although, going with him might help my case in finding a proper wardrobe. Whereas I wasn't up to put up with his clan's geezers, I had no choice but to follow his instructions if I wanted him out of my hair faster.

"Well, that may be your plan. Mine's better" I said slyly, gaining his attention.

"Yes, I do understand the position you're in" I declared noticing him sigh in relief "However, you certainly are aware that there isn't anything up for me by doing what you asked of me. Clearly you understand this, yes?" I threw his sentence in his face.

Well, even if I will go with him anyway, I absolutely will not make it easy for him. I was a God damn it, I had my pride.

He was at loss, his posture deflated. I would have laughed if I didn't have free clothes waiting for me somewhere around.

"How about this. I will go with you but you will have to help me find some proper clothes. As you can see, the ones I'm wearing have seen better days."

He looked at me, blinking in surprise and studied my attire before nodding in understanding.

Glancing towards the forest, I started moving, noticing his rigid stance and as he was eyeing me wearily as I made my way around him. As I reached the woods I started thinking. Shame on me, should have thought about it; I clearly have to think ahead of things or else everything will go to hell before I even start putting any plans into action.

Things were awfully complicated because if the future I have gathered is true then things would get fishy from now on. As it is, Konoha wasn't even founded, which means that the clans are still tangled in war and that would make my work so much harder . Not because I would care if the damned village got founded in the end or not but if I couldn't succeed in that then my other plans would be ruined. Back to the village, well I'm not absolutely sure as to how I will manage to make the clans stop their bickering but I'll think of something. Without doubt, all this circle of spite is going down to the leaders who have too much pride to make truce. Although I'm not one to speak about such thing since I'm worse, but as for me, I have no followers to take care of. It must be tough on the underling to have such a stupid leader. I'm not sure who is more pathetic, the fool, or those following him. Life is short, they shouldn't die of ignorance but at least those remarkable enough passed away as a proud failure, if not a little obtuse.

It was a bit dicey to just waltz in and make demands since no one knows of me and most probably would jump at the opportunity to make me disappear and I wouldn't blame them since not long ago I was guiding them to death. But they don't know that and what they don't know, won't hurt them. Well, I'm not certain either of how that aspect came to be but I will figure it out at some point. There's time for everything.

Needless to say, I had to move forward and break any obstacles in my way. Surely my oh so affable personality will melt their hearts...literally.

"Oi Hyuuga, which way is your clan?!" I shouted with my back at him, looking ahead.

I'm not certain if I broke him from his reverie and startled him but if the awkward cough was any hint, then I got my answer. Tsk, tsk, daydreaming in front of a potential enemy was dangerous and if I wasn't minding my own business at the moment, his head would have gone flying right to his superiors as a souvenir. But I have other plans and if me being a sweetheart would get me some brownie points then I was in for it.

"I was just coming from that direction, we just have to cross the forest and it would be right ahead" he briefly informed me.

I tilted my head, thinking. So I was near the eastside of the soon to be village; now that I knew this aspect it was easier for me to understand some things. Him being here would be an understanding since the Uchihas are located in the west and we were practically at the border. The bickering between them were known, since both parties had ocular powers and the Hyuugas were depicted weak compared to the other clan. It was a given that it would start a hassle but I utterly think that all the fights were pointless, since none of the clans would achieve the other's abilities. Also, each sides should be grateful for what it has because compared to other people, they are more superior. I am not particularly fond of any parties but for now it's my duty to set things in order and I should start making some things straight between them...when the time comes.

As for now, all I had to do is go with the flow and see what problems may rise and solve them, maybe even before occurring.

"I see, well then, Katon: Gōka Messhitsu" I yelled quickly making the proper hand signs and converted my chakra into fire, swiftly expelling from my mouth a massive stream of intense flames directing it towards the forest, setting the vast area ablaze. The fire was roaring, black smoke filling the sky and a great part of the forest got incinerated. I grinned, satisfied with my work. Whereas I could have been more quicker without those useless hand signs that could stand in my way, it most likely would raise suspicions that I do not need since my powers are too much already. Getting all the input was a great help since I could not cast my powers before the guy made his appearance; now I could get things into motion.

I glanced back, noticing his baffled expression and raised an eyebrow, clearly asking what's his deal . I know my powers are too much to handle for mere humans but useless attacks would not benefit me since I planned to be someone they had to count on when problems arise. Using subtle attacks when they are not needed would not help my case because I don't plan to be a sideway character. And plus, it does not fit me.

"Well, lead the way shorty, don't have all day" I said turning my head back and slowly started making my way towards the specified location .

Well that was it, hope you liked it. I'll try to update soon. Ciao!


End file.
